


Family

by wylanvanecks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sister!Reader, Winchester!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: Just like any good younger sister would do, you save Sam's life on a hunt. You did it without thought, but he seems a bit surprised that you'd put yourself at risk for him.





	Family

Despite only being their half sister, Dean and Sam had welcomed you right into the family. Of course, your family was one of hunting murderous monsters and risking your lives almost daily. Part of you missed your normal life, but you also couldn’t help but come to love the life you were now living. 

 

The three of you went from motel to motel (being the only girl had the perk of you getting your own motel room), picking up case after case. Secretly, you loved the adventure of it all. You had grown up in the suburbs, with your mom and a man that you had thought was your dad. Both were rather protective, and you were the little goodie two shoes that every parent wished for. Now, being thrust in this chaotic life, it woke up a part of yourself that you hadn’t even known existed. 

 

“I’ve got another case,” you said as Dean and Sam walked into your motel room with lunch. The three of you had just finished up a simple salt ‘n burn, and while they went to get some food, you had stayed to search for a case. You had actually found it not long after they had left, so you had spent the rest of your time alone packing up, and your packed duffle sat on the foot of your bed. “It’s not too far from here, and seems to be some vamps. Dunno how many, though.” You turned your laptop towards them so they could read the article you had up, and you grabbed the bag that Sam held out to you. “Ooh, tacos,” you hummed happily as you saw what was inside. 

 

After your brothers had read the article, they agreed that you all needed to go and check it out. The three of you ate lunch, then they packed up and you were off. 

 

“Dean, please turn off Metallica before I claw my own eardrums out,” you groaned three hours later from the back of the Impala. There were about two more hours before you reached the small town of Cedarburg, Wisconsin, and Dean had been playing Metallica since you all got in the car. 

 

“C’mon kid, what’s the family rule?” 

 

“Driver picks the music,” you groan, tilting your head back against the seat. Through the rearview mirror, you can see him smirking, so you smack the back of his head. “Wipe that smug look off your ugly face.” 

 

“Shut up, Y/N,” Dean muttered. You laughed. You were learning that he was pretty bad at comebacks. 

 

You spent the rest of the ride reading  _ The Hobbit  _ for what was probably the hundredth time. It was one of your favorite books, so you read it whenever you had nothing else to do, like on car rides. 

 

As soon as you reached the motel, you all crashed for a couple hours. 

 

-

 

There were more vampires than any of you had expected, and it seemed like no matter how many you killed, they just kept coming. You wiped some of the blood that had spattered off your cheek before heading down the hallway to follow your brothers. They were already fending off two vamps each, but luckily these seemed to be the last of the bunch. As you were about to reach them and help them out, another monster appeared out of nowhere and came for Sam, teeth bared. 

 

You didn’t think before launching into action. You tackled the creature to the floor, and before you could cut her head off, she knocked your machete from your hand. The two of you fought for a moment, and it ended with you pinned below her. You struggled as she glared down at you, fangs out. She seemed ready to rip out your throat. You managed to knee her in the side, throwing her off for just enough time for you to lunge and grab your weapon again. 

 

This time, when she came at you, you were ready, and managed to chop her head off in one smooth swipe. The rest of the vamps were soon disposed of, and Dean started cleanup (it was his turn, and as much as he tried to wiggle out of it, you made sure he would do it) while you and Sam cleaned off your machetes and returned them to the trunk.

 

“You saved me from that vamp,” Sam mentioned, leaning against the Impala as he wiped the blood from his blade. “It probably would’ve ripped my throat out before I noticed it was there if it weren’t for you. Thanks, Y/N/N,” he said, flashing you a smile. You grinned at your brother. 

 

“Hey, we’re family, right? And  **family means no one gets left behind or forgotten** .”

 

“Did...did you just quote  _ Lilo and Stitch _ ?” he asked, clearly amused. 

 

“Hey, that’s a good fuckin’ movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uh....honestly this kinda sucks oof but i'm gonna blame the writer's block i've had lately so...yeah. anywayyy even if i don't like it, i hope y'all did!


End file.
